


Are you angry?

by Pepper_sugar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Post TFP, Sherlock misses his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepper_sugar/pseuds/Pepper_sugar
Summary: Is someone angry?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 25





	Are you angry?

‘I need to solve this’ Mycroft thought as he pondered over the equation in the book. This particular one was taking him far too long to solve. He glanced up from his book, looking into the distance, completely immersed in his thoughts. He was seated on one of the sofas in the living room at their parents’ house, while sherlock sat on the carpet, putting the last touches to the pirate ship their father had brought him and he’d been busy putting it together for the past half an hour.   
Mycroft was starting to get frustrated with the equation when Sherlock finished his work and called him over from where he sat at the carpet.  
‘Mycroft, Look! Its finished. I put it together’ He said, beaming at his brother.   
‘Mhmm, look’s good’ replied Mycroft absentmindedly, lost in thought solving the problem.  
‘You’re not looking at it’ Sherlock complained.   
‘I will, just give me a few minutes’ said Mycroft, he was having trouble remembering parts of the equation and couldn’t figure out the answer.  
Sherlock called out Mycroft again after a few seconds, but he couldn’t get him to pay attention to the ship. A few seconds past and his impatience got the best of him. He got up from the carpet and went to the sofa where Mycroft sat. A continuous tugging at his brother’s arm and repeated calling of his name finally made Mycroft put his book aside and focus on his little brother.   
‘Fine, you have my attention, what is it?’ Mycroft asked looking at the 6 year old.  
I finished constructing the ship. Sherlock said proudly.  
‘Yes, it looks good’ he said, finally taking a look at the ship. Next his eyes fell on the table against the wall. Why is that vase still here? It broke didn’t it? thought Mycroft as he took green colored vase into consideration.  
Why don’t you come visit anymore, Mycroft? asked Sherlock.  
It took Mycroft a few seconds to realize what Sherlock had asked him since the reappearance of the vase still bothered him. ‘I’ve been busy Sherlock, a lot of new policies to make lately and there are no new cases, not for your taste, I’m afraid’ replied Mycroft.  
Are you angry? Sherlock asked.  
The question took him by surprise, enough to give his brother full attention. ‘No, not at all, why do you think that?’  
‘Because you don’t pay a visit to the flat anymore’ replied Sherlock.  
‘Come here’ said Mycroft as he sat Sherlock down on his lap. ‘I’m not angry I’ve just been busy with work for the prime minister’ he said softly while running his fingers through his brother’s hair. ‘I will come as soon as I get time’   
‘Okay’ said Sherlock, convinced with the answer.  
‘Come on outside’ said Sherlock, getting off from his brother lap ‘I have to show you something’ As Sherlock ran towards the front door, Mycroft remembered suddenly and called after him ‘watch out for the corner table’ Sherlock always bumped into it.

***

Back at 221B, Sherlock woke up with a small jerk, he didn’t remember what woke him up, just a memory of bumping into something. He turned over in his bed and went back to sleep not remembering the dream in the slightest. A few miles away, Mycroft too, woke up as his sleep was disturbed by the alarm going off.  
Neither of them remembered having shared a dream and yet for no reason, Mycroft felt like paying a visit to Baker street the following day, and as Sherlock saw the familiar black car stop outside the flat while he ate breakfast, a small smile appeared on his face as he saw Mycroft step out of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Mutual dreaming is a real thing where two people dream the same dream at the same time.


End file.
